Neoplastic diseases, characterized by the proliferation of cells which are not subject to normal cell proliferating controls, are a major cause of death in humans and other mammals. Cancer chemotherapy has provided new and more effective drugs to treat these diseases and has also demonstrated that drugs which disrupt microtubule synthesis are effective in inhibiting the proliferation of neoplastic cells.
Microtubules play a key role in the regulation of cell architecture, metabolism, and division. The microtubule system of eucaryotic cells comprises a dynamic assembly and disassembly matrix in which heterodimers of tubulin polymerize to form microtubules in both normal and neoplastic cells. Within noeplastic cells, tubulin is polymerized into microtubules which form the mitotic spindle. The microtubules are then depolymerized when the mitotic spindle's use has been fulfilled. Agents which disrupt the polymerization or depolymerization of microtubules in neoplastic cells, thereby inhibiting the proliferation of these cells, comprise some of the most effective cancer chemotherapeutic agents in use.
Because of the pivotal role played by cell proliferation, agents which inhibit microtubule polymerization have been the subject of active current research for their clinical potential. See, for example, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 8 (1998) 3153-3158 and JP 10081673. But there is still a need for tubulin polymerization-inhibiting compounds with modified or improved profiles of activity.